


零薰/Ignite that Spring Moisture

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 还未成为恋人的零薰二人，毕业后因工作关系同居生活的一些小小片段。
Relationships: Bottom!Hakaze Kaoru, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Top!Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 10





	零薰/Ignite that Spring Moisture

零薰/Ignite that Spring Moisture

by 缴枪不杀

#1

“现在去洗漱一下，嗯？”

闻此询问，羽风薰抬起眼帘。

他灰调的瞳仁被温暖的室内光染成毫无防备的蜜色。与觥筹交错时的兴致高昂截然不同，羽风薰喝醉了以后安静得要命，被安置到沙发上后便乖乖地蜷成一团。

朔间零在沙发前鞠身，耐心地等待他的室友作出回应。

过了片刻，羽风薰缓缓地摇了摇头，表情坦然得明显不清楚自己醉得多厉害。

叹了口气，朔间零温声道：“薰君，你醉了。”

羽风薰又摇了摇头。

朔间零觉得无奈又好笑，在他面前比出两根手指：“这是几？”

看着那两只白皙修长的手指，羽风薰顿了几秒，轻轻说道：“零。”

“……你看。”朔间零没脾气地打算去搀他，却察觉羽风薰抓住了自己的手。他的掌心有着让人在意的热度，是酒精在血脉里奔蹿的鼎沸喧哗。

朔间零被手的主人拉近。漾入鼻腔的是酒的气息，还有羽风薰好闻的体香。他的唇被另一双唇印上，单纯无害地相抵着。这甚至不能称为接吻，但辅以双唇相触之前羽风薰的又一句呢喃，心脏只觉这一刻氤氲的某些情绪尖锐又柔软。

——“零。”

他才意识到他在叫他的名字。

#2

背后的门框和一旁的人堪堪承受住自己虚软的身躯，朔间零费劲地调整呼吸，听到羽风薰有些焦灼地说：“医药箱放哪儿了……”明明近在咫尺，声音却似努力穿透极难通过的介质才勉强来到耳畔，空蒙又零落。 

他开始后悔为何要心血来潮做一份蔬菜沙拉，还在最简单不过的垂切步骤分神回忆了沙拉酱的保质期，导致了手指受伤的滑稽局面。更滑稽的是——他还晕血。 

勉强挪到厨房的门前，所幸碰着了想去冰箱取甜品的羽风薰。身兼团员与室友两职的那人虽然有那么几秒弄不清状况，但很快过来搀住了他，使他没有尴尬地昏坐在地。 

羽风薰把朔间零那只创口不断渗出血珠的手举到对方面前，苦恼道：“那个，朔间你先自己……”「含一下」还未脱口而出，他便想起这人有气无力的模样的缘由就是晕血。无奈地叹了口气，他改将那只手移了位置。 

隐隐作痛的伤口是心跳的扬声器，有着区别于体温的热度与震动。倏尔，像是有软和的天鹅绒脉脉地罩住了吵闹的源头，得到一瞬的缄默。 

但随即又变本加厉地鼓噪起来。 

羽风薰感受着口中渐渐被稀释的腥甜，并好笑地尝出了新鲜番茄的气味，心想吸吮这不属于自己的血液也并非想象中的难以接受。他小心地用舌尖舔舐伤口，直到其流出的血不再增多。 

将那手指取出，端详了几秒，羽风薰与看起来好了不少的朔间零和颜悦色道：“先把你扶去沙发吧，我总算想起医药箱在哪儿了。” 

与羽风薰健康的白皙肤色不同，朔间零的肤色是略带病态的白。现下他的唇色不似平素一般鲜艳饱和，褪去的那一部分大抵是迁去了他的脸颊，使他看起来更加无措。 

靠着柔软的沙发垫子，朔间零再一次痛恨自己会晕血这件事。 

——不然他就有足够勇气去吻方才那双沾染了自己鲜血气味的唇。 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 2016和2017年写的两个段子，当时还无限畅想着这两个人毕业后同居这样那样……  
> 结果现在官方给分配室友啦！（hekk:没想到吧 我：确实）  
> 就当是一场梦，醒了很久还是很感动：）


End file.
